1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and a liquid discharge method.
2. Related Art
As an aspect of a liquid discharge apparatus that discharges a liquid, an ink jet printer that discharges ink and produces printed matter, or a 3D printer that discharges a liquid material and forms a three-dimensional object is known. For example, an ink jet printer disclosed in JP-A-6-64161 causes a heat generating unit (laser) provided in a portion of the nozzle to change a viscosity of a liquid column of ink that is formed at a nozzle and to generate pulsation in the liquid column, thereby continually forming ink particles.
However, in technology disclosed in JP-A-6-64161, since the heat generating unit is provided in a portion of the nozzle from which ink is discharged, dried ink is likely to be attached and accumulated on an edge of the nozzle and thus the nozzle is likely to have a low ink discharge performance. In an ink jet printer in the related art, there has been a demand for technology in which it is possible to reduce accumulation of ink in the vicinity of a nozzle such that it is possible to stably discharge ink. In addition, in the ink jet printer, there has been a demand for technology in which it is possible to more effectively discharge ink. The technology described above has objects that are common not only to an ink jet printer that is used for producing printed matter but also in liquid discharge apparatuses of various types having a mechanism capable of discharging a liquid. In particular, in a 3D printer that discharges a liquid material and produces a three-dimensional object, there has been a strong demand for improved discharge technology for a liquid material because a liquid material having a relatively high viscosity is also used in some cases.